God Hunter
by LuciferoIsabel
Summary: Bercerita tentang Taka, seorang anak laki-laki yang secara tiba-tiba mendapat kekuatan untuk memerintah seluruh iblis dalam perang 'jejak tuhan'
[duarrrrr!] sebuah ledakan terjadi di pelabuhan timur kota new york , "cih, aku akan mengutuk diriku kalau sampai kalah " gerutu seorang anak lelaki yang berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya di udara , "percuma saja mengelak , aku akan segera menghabisimu master dewa , kira !" [dor!dor!dor!dor!] seorang lelaki yang lain muncul dan langsung menembaki anak itu ,"begitukah ? aku senang , tapi itu kalau kau bisa , kirin !" [duarrrrrr!] belum sempat menjawab , lelaki yang lebih tua itu tersambar petir yang tiba-tiba muncul entah darimana dan mati seketika .

Bagian 1

AWAL SEBUAH CERITA

"para iblis sudah menunggumu ... "

"kau akan menanggung kenegatifan dunia ..."

"takdirmu memiliki jalan yg sulit ..."

"carilah jejak tuhan dan hancurkan takdirmu ..."

"hahh ... hahh .. apa itu tadi .. ?"

Pagi ini terasa sangat dingin saat Taka dipaksa untuk bangun dari mimpinya dan berangkat sekolah , "Taka cepatlah !" bentak seorang gadis dari luar kamar taka , "siapa yg menyuruhmu menungguku ?" tanya taka dari dalam , "pertanyaaanmu ditolak"jawab si gadis bernama stella yg merupakan teman masa kecil Taka , "tidak peduli , ayo berangkat " jawab Taka keluar dari kamarnya , mereka berdua pun akhirnya berangkat .

"mimpi yg sama untuk kedua kalinya , sebenarnya apa maksudnya ?"pikiran taka melayang memikirkan mimpi yg menghantuinya beberapa malam terakhir ini , sampai stella pun membuka pembicaraan ,

"Hey baka , bagaimana penampilanku hari ini ?" Stella mengibaskan rambutnya yg panjang sepunggung ke Taka , "hmm .." Taka memasang wajah serius sambil menempelkan jarinya ke dagu , "kau cukup cantik untuk jadi pelayan pribadiku." Ucap taka datar dan berjalan melewati stella [buakkk!] sebuah tendangan maut mendarat dipunggung Taka , Taka pun terjatuh "beraninya kau menyakiti perasaaan seorang gadis , baka , aku akan membunuhmu" ancam stella dengan wajah cantiknya " aku akan melawanmu wanita iblis , bersiaplah " jawab taka semangat "kau gil.." , "diam atau aku akan membunuhmu" secepat kuda berlari Taka membungkam mulut stella dengan tangan kirinya , sementara tangan kanannya mulai turun ke dada stella dan meremasnya "hmm .. dadamu tumbuh lumayan cepat ya , kalau begitu ... sampai jumpa disekolah ! haha" taka berlari meninggalkan stella yg terlihat luar biasa marah

"terkutuk kau bakaaaaaaaa!" stella mengeluarkan emosinnya , kemudian terdiam sejenak . stella memandang taka yg perlahan mulai menjauh meninggalkannya ,

"apa yg terjadi padamu ? kenapa kau cepat sekali berubah ?"

Stella bertanya dalam hatinya .

Jam istirahat telah tiba , semua murid berbondong – bondong menyerbu kantin sekolah bagaikan monyet yang lepas dari kandang , tapi itu tidak berlaku untuk taka , dia tidak pernah pergi kekantin , stella selalu membuatkan bekal untuknya , karena taka tinggal sendiri ,orang tuanya memutuskan untuk berpisah , meninggalkan taka dan kedua kakaknya, hal itu yang membuat taka memiliki sifat acuh tak acuh dan keras, sementara kedua kakaknya sedang menempuh pendidikan disebuah universitas diluar kota .

"hari ini menunya apa ?" sapa geof yg merupakan teman terdekat taka dikelas , "kalau kau mau ambil saja , tidak perlu banyak tanya" jawab taka tanpa melihat geof ,"haha , baiklah baik , sejujurna aku sangat iri padamu yang bisa hidup bersama dengan gadis paling populer disekolah" geof mulai memancing pendapat taka. Stella adalah gadis paling cantik disekolah , paling populer , dan merupakan ketua dewan siswa disekolah Taka . kali ini taka melihat ke arah geof ,"ya , memang aku sangat beruntung.."

"(sejujurnya kau akan tersiksa jika kau adalah aku)"

jawab taka dalam hatinya dengan senyum yg dipaksakan .

jam sekolah telah usai , semua kegiatan disekolah berhenti , sepanjang koridor sekolah terdengar ramai, seakan memberi tahu akan datangnya sesuatu.

taka sedang merapikan peralatan sekolahnya , "Bakaaaa!" stella datang dengan gairah membunuhnya , ya, keadaan ramai dikoridor adalah tanda saat sang diva sekolah lewat. "selamat menikmati layanan spesialmu , baaka .." goda geof meninggalkan taka , taka menghela nafas "nah akhirnya succubus datang" gerutu taka , sudah pasti stella datang untuk apa yg tejadi tadi pagi , tanpa permisi stella langsung menyeret taka ke atap sekolah.

"hey hey lepaskan aku .."

pinta taka dengan raut wajah muram , "tidak sebelum aku puas menyiksamu" jawab stella tanpa memandang taka ,stella memang terlihat sangat marah ,

"ayolah .. aku hanya memeriksa perkembangan tubuhmu .. tidak ada maksud lain .." taka terus mencoba menenangkan stella sampai diatap sekolah , sampai ditempat yg dituju , stella melepaskan lengan taka ,

"apa yg terjadi ? apa ada sesuatu yg tidak kau ceritakan padaku ? .." Stella langsung bertannya pada inti permasalahan , wajahnya dipenuhi tanda tanya , "tidak ada .. " jawab taka santai , seolah tak peduli dengan pertanyaan yg sebenarnya sangat mengganggu stella itu , taka berjalan ke sisi atap sekolah dan menempelkan punggungnya ke pagar .

"bohong .." stella mendekati taka dengan raut wajah memaksa , "aku tidak bohong .." jawab taka tetap santai ,

"kalau begitu jangan tinggalkan aku .."

"apa ? aku tidak bisa mendengarmu" kencangnya angin membuat taka tidak bisa mendengar apa yg dikatakan stella , stella berbalik , berhadapan dengan taka " kubilang jangan tinggalkan aku!" teriak stella dengan ekspresi marah , "apa yg kau katakan ? aku selalu bersamamu setiap waktu kan .." jawab taka , dia masih belum paham dengan apa yg dikatakan stella ."tidak , akhir-akhir ini kau selalu meninggalkan aku , dan terus meninggalkanku !"

Setitik air mata mulai menetes..

stella menangis keras memeluk taka "apa?" , "sikapmu sangat dingin akhir-akhir ini , kau sangat jauh dariku.. sangat jauh meninggalkanku , seperti kau tak memerlukanku lagi"isak tangis stella semakin menjadi , taka hanya bisa menelan ludah menyembunyikan ekspresi kesedihannya .

"maafkan aku .. aku tidak punya maksud apapun .."

"aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu.. maaf .."

"aku hanya memikirkan beberapa hal yang beberapa hari ini menggangguku, dan aku butuh waktu untuk menceritakannya padamu.."

"maafkan sikapku akhir-akhir ini .."

Taka memeluk stella sangat erat , seakan duniapun tidak boleh mengambil stella darinya , seakan tuhan pun dilarang untuk mengambil ciptaannya kembali .

"berjanjilah.." stella memandang taka dengan bekas air mata di pipinya yg merah.

"aku berjanji , kita akan terus bersama selamanya , aku akan selalu memegang tanganmu , dan aku akan menjagamu .." taka pun berbalik memandang stella ,

Taka diam sejenak , dan menyeka air mata stella yg kembali jatuh menodai wajah cantiknya . langit senja menemani mereka , sang cakrawala tersenyum sinis melihat mereka ..

"aku mencintaimu .."

"aku juga mencintaimu .. "

Bagian 2

KENCAN YANG BERBEDA

"master para dewa ditemukan " teriak seseorang mendapatkan informasi. beberapa orang berkumpul di sebuah ruang kendali ,menatap layar komputer yg menunjukkan informasi yg mereka butuhkan , "kira , 21 tahun , asal amerika ,belum memulai pergerakan ." ucap orang pertama yg mendapat informasi , "tetap awasi pergerakannya" jawab seseorang terlihat memiliki pengaruh , "hanya master para iblis yg belum terdeteksi , sebentar lagi pertempuran akan dimulai , kau siap kan ? gabriel .."

"para iblis sudah menunggumu ... "

"kau akan menanggung kenegatifan dunia ..."

"takdirmu memiliki jalan yg sulit ..."

"carilah jejak tuhan dan hancurkan takdirmu ..."

"haahhh !" taka terbangun dari tidurnya , wajahnya pucat seperti bulan yg mengira akan kehilangan cahayanya ,

"ini sudah kelima kalinya .. sebenarnya apa maksudnya ? .."

"taka ! bangunlah !" stella berteriak dari luar kamar taka seperti biasa , "hey bukankah sekarang hari minggu ?" tanya taka tanpa beranjak dari tempat tidurnya

"pertanyaan tidak dibutuhkan , cepat keluar !" bentak stella "haaahhh .. iya-iya aku keluar" jawab taka menghela nafas , segera dia beranjak keluar menemui stella "ada ap-" , "kita akan kencan hari ini" tanpa peringatan stella memotong ucapan taka ,

"kencan ?"

"apa kita akan jalan-jalan atau semacamnya ?" tanya taka berpura-pura polos "tentu saja , aku tau kau tak pernah melakukan itu , dan sebagai gadis yg paling mencintaimu , aku wajib memberikan yg terbaik , termasuk kencan." Stella memberikan penjelasan yg cukup mudah untuk dipahami .

(sebenarnya aku sering berkencan dan punya banyak mantan pacar tanpa sepengetahuanmu)taka hanya menghela nafas .

"jadi kita akan kemana ?" tanya taka , mereka berdua jalan beriringan dan berpegangan tangan layaknya pasangan normal , "aku rasa ke tempat yg lebih cocok untuk berdua .. etto .pertama kita akan pergi ke bioskop , kemudian ke pusat perbelanjaan , lalu aku ingin mekan direstoran , lalu -" , "aku ingin pergi ke perpustakaan .."potong taka "perpustakaan ?... heeeeeehhh ?!sedang dirasuki apa kau ?" stella cukup kaget , karena taka tidak pernah belajar ataupun membaca buku yg mengandung pengetahuan , yg dilakukannya hanyalah membaca manga , menonton anime , dan segala sesuatu yg membuat seseorang malas ,"ada sesuatu yg ingin aku cari .." jawab taka , "sesuatu yg kau cari ? apa itu ?" tanya stella , sepertinya dia penasaran dg sesuatu yg membuat kekasihnya tertarik .

"jejak tuhan .."

"jejak tuhan ? bukankah itu sebuah artefak suci ?" stella menempelkan tangannya dipipi , mereka sedang duduk disebuah restoran cepat saji , "entahlah , aku tidak paham sama sekali .." jawab taka menggaruk-garuk kepalanya , "itu normal untuk ukuran orang bodoh sepertimu .." ucap stella sinis .

"nah, jadi kenapa kau mencintai orang bodoh ?"

taka mencoba memutar balik keadaan "eh .. hmm , karena manusia itu tidak sempurna , itulah sebabnya manusia diciptakan berpasangan untuk saling menyempurnakan , nah dalam hal ini , kau yg bodoh dan aku yg jenius ini ditakdirkan bersama dan ditakdirkan untuk saling melengkapi , terutama kebodohanmu itu ..." jawab stella "eh ?" jawaban stella membuat taka ter-skakmat , tidak bisa berkata apapun .

taka membuang nafas panjang , kemudian tersenyum puas

"kau tau, selama aku hidup, kau yang selalu bersamaku, tak peduli sesulit apapun keadaan kita, itu yg membuatku sangat beruntung memilikimu sayang , gadis paling sempurna yg pernah kutemui , paling mengerti, dan paling dari segalanya.."

Taka memuji stella tulus dari dalam hatinya , wajah stella memerah , rambutnya terurai dihembus angin , suasana kota ramai seperti biasanya , tetapi kemesraan taka dan stella seakan mematahkan imej 'ramai' itu , tak peduli sebanyak apapun orang , taka dan stella menganggap dunia ini hanya milik mereka berdua .

"aku tau , ibuku pernah bercerita padaku , saat kita masih berumur 2 tahun , kedekatan kita sudah terlihat , saat berumur 5 tahun dan masuk taman kanak-kanak , aku tidak mau bersekolah jika tidak masuk sekolah yg sama denganmu , aku menangis jika tidak bersamamu , tanpa aku sadari , pada saat itu aku sudah mencintaimu , dan perasaan itu tetap berlanjut sampai sekarang , dan akan terus berlanjut untuk selamanya" stella menggenggam tangan didepan dadanya , tersenyum memandang wajah tampan kekasihnya .

"akupun sama , entah kenapa jika aku bersama denganmu , aku merasa sangat nyaman , dan aku ingin terus , selalu bersamamu , seakan aku tidak memiliki tempat kembali .." taka meluapkan seluruh isi hatinya , dan langsung memegang tangan stella .

Hampir saja mereka lengah sedetik , nyaris saja bibir mereka akan bersentuhan ditengah keramaian kota , sontak stella kaget dan menjauhi wajah taka , stella menggeleng, menyentuh ujung bibir tsks dengsn jari telunjuknya dan memutuskan untuk menundanya untuk waktu yg lebih memungkinkan .

"ayo pergi ke perpustakaan .." untuk mengalihkan perhatian karena baru saja akan melakukan hal yg memalukan , stella meraih tangan dan membawa taka pergi .

Sinar matahari hampir menusuk ubun-ubun manusia , awan pun tidak berani menghalanginya untuk menyombongkan sinarnya .

"hampir saja kita akan melakukannya di tempat umum .." ucap taka menyadari kesalahan mereka ..

"hmpph .. rasanya aku mau mati saja.." stella menutupi wajahnya karena malu,"bagaimana kalau disini saja ? tempat ramai tapi sunyi , haha .." goda taka saat mereka berdua sudah didalam perpustakaan ,

Perpustakaan , hanya tempat itu yg terlintas dipikiran stella , karena taka akan segera menunjukkan apa yg membuatnya ingin tau .

"tidak akan ." jawab stella , segera dia berdiri dan mencari buku yg ingin dibacanya ,

"jejak tuhan ..." ingatan taka terpancing kembali , diapun menyusul stella mencari buku tentang jejak tuhan .

Rak demi rak , per-abjad dari lebih dari limapuluh ribu judul buku , dari lantai satu ke lantai dua , seakan memiliki stamina tidak terbatas , stella dan taka mencari buku yg diinginkan masing-masing , sampai akhirnya merekapun menemukannya .

"buku apa yg kau cari ?" tanya taka ke stella yg terlihat membawa lima buku dengan ukuran dan ketebalan berbeda .

"ini masalahmu , jejak tuhan dan segala yg berhubungan , hanya ada ini .." jawab stella

"heeeeh ?! dari sekian puluh ribu buku , yg berhubungan tentang jejak tuhan hanya ada lima ?perpustakaan macam apa ini .." , "ini bukan masalah perpustakaannya , tetapi memang sedikit informasi tentang jejak tuhan itu " stella mendewasai taka .

"ah sudahlah , mari baca , kita lihat apa isinya .."

"baik aku mulai dengan ini .."

Stella dan taka mulai menggali informasi tentang jejak tuhan yg menghantuinya .

"disini dijelaskan jejak tuhan , atau bisa disebut juga _tracesof god_ ,sebuah artefak yg dianggap mampu membawa manusia bertemu tuhan secara langsung , ada yg menyebutnya juga sebagai alat pengabul keinginan apapun , dari yg mudah sampai yg mustahil , .." stella mulai menjelaskan isi buku yg dipinjamnya , sementara taka hanya menyimak dan mendampingi stella membaca ,

"tunggu .. alat pengabul keinginan , maksudnya seperti cawan suci pada anime _fate zero_ kah ?"

"hmm , mungkin saja , tetapi aku tidak tau apa yg kau maksud," jawab stella datar, itu membuat taka sedikit kesal

"kau terlalu banyak termakan pelajaran-pelajaran yg membosankan itu .." keluh taka tanpa diketahui stella

"lalu .. apa maksudnya dianggap ?" taka kembali mengajukan pertanyaan

"karena itu hanya kabar burung , belum pernah ada yg berhubungan langsung dengan artefak suci itu .. "

"jadi hanya sebuah kebohongan ?" taka masih belum paham dengan apa yg stella jelaskan , "bukan kebohongan , artefak itu memang ada , tapi kemampuannya yg masih diragukan , tapi kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya tentang ini ?" stella menatap taka ,

"akhir-akhir ini aku bermimpi aneh , seseorang mengatakan padaku tentang takdir , kenegatifan dunia dan jejak tuhan , itu terjadi berulang-ulang .. jadi aku ingin menyelidikinya ." jawab taka tegas ,

Stella memandang taka dan tersenyum

"inilah kau taka , jika tertarik pada sesuatu kau akan mencarinya sampai tuntas , akhirnya sifat aslimu perlahan kembali , sifat dari orang yg sangat aku cintai .." batin stella tersenyum cukup puas

"lihat ini , ini adalah bentuk dari jejak tuhan " stella menunjukan apa yg baru ditemukannya ke taka , sebuah gambar batu berlapis emas berbentuk segi lima yg memiliki ukiran lingkaran sihir diatasnya , bertuliskan mantra rune-rune kuno , bahasa sumeria , dan bahasa babylon lama ,

"jadi ini .. namanya jejak tuhan , tapi kenapa berbentuk seperti ini ?"

"sebutan jejak tuhan diambil karena artefak ini konon buatan tuhan sendiri dan ditinggalkan untuk manusia" stella kembali menunjukkan apa yg ditemukannya ,

mereka terus mencari informasi .

"disini ditulis jejak tuhan selalu dijaga oleh sesosok makhluk supernatural , makhluk suci bernama _caszclaussius_ yg diciptakan tuhan khusus untuk menjaga artefak itu .." taka menghela nafas menyelesaikan penjelasannya ,

"lihat ini" stella menunjuk sebuah penjelasan dalam buku yg sedang mereka baca ,

" _caszclaussius_ yg membawa jejak tuhan untuk beberapa waktu dapat singgah di beberapa kota yg dianggap suci didunia , seperti vatikan , mekah , bangkok , dan new delhi , semuanya berada diluar negeri .." stella mengerutkan keningnya , "pasti akan sangat sulit mencari benda ini" ucap stella ,

Senja sudah mulai terlihat , langit sore yg indah membuat hati terasa lebih tenang

"yah siapa yg mau repot – repot mencari hal konyol seperti ini , ayo pulang , aku lelah .." jawab taka seolah tak peduli , namun dalam hatinya ia masih ingin terus menyelidiki benda yg berhubungan dengan mimpinya itu ,

Bagian 3

SUARA TAK DIKENAL

Pagi ini seharusnya pagi yg menyenangkan untuk taka , bersama stella , teman-temannya , dan gadis-gadis yg menyukainya , namun semuanya mendadak berubah , semenjak mimpi tentang jejak tuhan itu datang , taka jarang merasakan semua kesenangan itu lagi ,

Seolah takdirnya sedang dipermainkan ...

"mimpi itu datang lagi .." ucap taka saat berangkat sekolah bersama stella "sebenarnya apa yg terjadi ?" stella bertambah bingung , "aku tidak tau , sama sekali tidak tau.." ,

"bangunlah master para iblis , mereka sedang menunggu perintahmu .."

"siapa kau !"

Secepat atlet basket menghindari lawan , taka mencari asal suara yg tiba-tiba menghampirinya itu , secepat cheerleader yg menyemangati tim basketnya itu juga stella terkejut ,

"ada apa ?" tanya stella spontan , taka masih terlihat mencari asal suara itu , taka tak menjawab untuk beberapa detik , setelah menenangkan diri , taka baru menjawab stella ,

"tidak , seperti ada suara yg memanggilku tadi , mungkin hanya imajinasiku .." taka merapikan seragamnya dan menghampiri stella , "mungkin kau kurang makan" ejek stella tersenyum sinis "bisa kau ucapkan kata itu pada dirimu sendiri nona kecil ?" taka mengembalikan keadaan , stella memang memiliki tubuh yg kecil , tingginya juga hanya sepundak taka ,

"para gadis itu menjaga penampilan tubuhnya , mereka tidak ingin terlihat gemuk ataupun kurus didepan orang lain , apalagi orang yg disukainya .." , stella membanggakan dirinya "tapi aku tidak melihat apapun yg spesial pada tubuhmu , hanya dadamu yg besar itu .. haha" cela taka ,

"apakah yg ada dipikiranmu cuma hal-hal mesum saja ?" stella langsung mencekik kerah baju taka , taka tidak terkejut , dia sudah memprediksi kekasihnya pasti akan melakukan hal itu ,

"itu faktanya , karena aku laki-laki , haha .." jawab taka terlihat tidak melawan stella , dia malah mendekatkan wajahnya ke stella

"tapi , tetap saja kau gadis yg paling sempurna dimata dan hatiku" ucapnya

"eh ?"

wajah stella memerah dan langsung melepas tangannya dari kerah baju taka "hmm .. benarkah ?" tanya stella ,

Taka berjalan mendahului stella, gedung sekolah sudah terlihat, perjalanan mereka hampir berakhir .

"tentu saja .. apakah aku terlihat seperti seorang pembohong ?" ucap taka saat stella sudah disampingnya , "dilihat dari tampang sepertimu , kau masih kurang meyakinkan.." jawab stella sambil mengatur nafas ,

"kalau aku berbohong , sudah kutinggalkan kau daridulu , aku tidak akan repot-repot untuk menjaga kesucianmu itu .."

"itu kan memang tugas abadimu .. tapi.." stella menarik nafas panjang ,

"terimakasih atas semua yg kau lakukan selama ini , _honey_ .."

Taka tersenyum puas dengan apa yg baru saja dikatakan stella , tak terasa , mereka sampai di persimpangan koridor tempat mereka berpisah ke kelas masing-masing .

"aku akan membawakan bekalmu nanti , kita akan makan siang bersama .." ucap stella mengangkat tangannya tanda berpisah ,

"baiklah , aku tunggu di atap nanti .."jawab taka

Taka memandang stella dari belakang , terselip senyum syukur diwajahnya , "kau memang yg terbaik untukku stella .." ucap taka lirih , ia pun berbalik melangkah ke kelasnya untuk meraskan sensasi kebosanan yg tidak akan taka dapatkan di tempat lain .

"seperti biasa , kemesraan kalian terus berkembang" geof datang menyamai langkah taka , "yah begitulah , semakin hari aku semakin mencintainya.." jawab taka tulus dari dalam hatinya ,

"pertahankan itu .." ucap geof mendukung taka , selain stella , geof lah yg paling mengerti taka , walaupun mereka baru bertemu saat ujian masuk sma dua tahun lalu .

Mereka berdua sudah sampai dikelas mereka , suasana masih lumayan sepi , belum ada separuh siswa yg berangkat ,

"berhati-hatilah terhadap orang-orang pemuja stella , mereka sudah mulai melihatmu sebagai ancaman untuk idola mereka" ucap geof setelah menaruh tasnya disisi meja , "haah ? klub gila itu yah , memang mereka sedikit menggangguku ,tapi biarkanlah , toh mereka juga tau akibatnya jika mencari masalah denganku." Ucap taka santai , di sekolahnya , taka termasuk salah satu siswa yg paling ditakuti , menjabat sebagai ketua dalam komite keamanan yg mengatur keamanan sekolah .

"baguslah kalau kau tetap tenang , tapi tetaplah waspada , fraksi yg lain memang sudah lama mengincar kita dan mungkin akan segera bergerak" geof memberikan taka secarik catatan yg berisi info tentang orang dan kelompok yg menentang taka di sekolah mereka .

Akademi , akademi yg banyak melahirkan politikus , pemuka agama , bahkan jendral militer terkemuka , sebuah sekolah yg menjadikan siswanya seperti sedang menjalankan sebuah negara mini , disini , taka berperan sebagai jendral militer bintang 1 , dan stella sebagai perdana menteri ,

"tenang saja , tetap lakukan tugasmu , dan aku akan menghancurkan siapapun yg menggangguku dan stella"

ucap taka dengan nada datar , terdengar tanpa rasa takut akan kesakitan , dosa , dan rasa bersalah ,

"baiklah ... tuan .."Geof kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Taka terlihat bosan , merasa tidak ada yg bisa dilakukannya , ia pun mengambil keputusan untuk tidur walaupun jam pertama baru saja dimulai .

"bangunlah master para iblis , mereka sedang menunggu perintahmu .."

Hampir sampai klimaksnya , mimpi taka di ganggu lagi oleh suara tak dikenal itu , taka pun tebangun

"aku bosan dengan permainan ini , hey .. tuhan yg katanya maha penolong , coba beritahu apa yg harus aku lakukan , kalau kau membantuku , aku akan mempercayai kalau kau memang ada , tapi kalau kau tak turun tangan , aku akan mengutukmu aku tak akan pernah percaya tentang tuhan .." batin taka sangat tertekan hingga mengutuk tuhan ...

bagian 4

3 SIMBOL SUCI

"apa ini ?"

Taka dan stella kembali mengunjungi perpustakaan saat sekolah usai .

Taka menanyakan sebuah gambar 3 simbol , berupa lingkaran sihir yg memiliki bentuk pentagram berbeda dan berbeda warna , yg masih berhubungan dengan artefak yg mereka berdua bahas , stella mengambil buku yg ditunjukkan taka dan berpikir sejenak "ini .. 3 simbol suci , simbol yg diturunkan tuhan untuk mewakili manusia untuk mendapatkan jejak tuhan tersebut , mereka harus bertarung untuk mendapatkannya" stella menghela nafas sejenak dan melanjutkan penjelasannya

"iblis , malaikat dan dewa .. , ketiganya akan memilih sendiri master yg akan menuntun mereka ke artefak ini"

stella menyelesaikan penjelasannya dan duduk dimeja , ingatan taka kembali pada kejadian tempo hari , tapi tidak memberi tau stella "kau tau banyak ya .. aku bangga padamu , tidak sia-sia aku mendidikmu , haha" taka berdiri dan mengelus kepala stella , mencoba mencairkan keadaan yg sebelumnya cukup kaku , "ya , kau mendidik mentalku secara membabi buta.." ucap stella sinis , "ah sudahlah , mari pergi , waktu kita tidak hanya untuk ini " taka menutup buku yg dipinjamnya dan melangkah mengembalikannya , stella pun melakukan hal yg sama .

"tunggu sebentar , ada yg salah .."

"ada apa ?'

"aku lapar , haha" taka menggoda stella , stella mencubit pinggang taka , mereka sudah keluar dari perpustakaan "apakah yg ada dipikiranmu hanya makanan , tidur , manga , dan anime ? cobalah berpikir dewasa , perbaiki dulu nilai sekolahmu , dasar baka" stella mencoba merubah pola pikir kekasihnya itu ,

"ya , itu memang cocok diucapkan oleh seorang ketua dewan siswa yg merangkap sebagai perdana menteri , tapi itu hanya terbatas pada hal-hal akademis dan dalam negeri saja , aku tidak terlalu tertarik pada sesuatu yg bisa diukur dengan rumus dan logika lainnya , aku lebih memfokuskan pada hal-hal yg berbau seni , militer , teologi dan mempunyai nilai-nilai bersejarah" jawab taka tak mau kalah ,

stella memang seorang gadis yg memiliki daya pikir diatas rata-rata , peringkat pertama dari sekolah dasar sampai sekarang , memiliki pikiran yg lebih jauh kedepan , sementara taka hanya seorang siswa yg memiliki kemampuan rata-rata , namun memiliki kemampuan beladiri , pembuatan strategi , dan kemampuan pemecahan masalah yg tidak bisa ditandingi orang lain ,

"itu masih lebih baik daripada orang yg hanya memikirkan sesuatu yg tidak ada.." stella berjalan mendahului taka ,

"ke-realisan bisa dipatahkan oleh hal yg tidak ada " taka berjalan pelan , saat berjarak sedikit jauh , taka mengambil sebatang rokok dan menyulutnya "hey , kau ingin makan ap- , apa yg kau lakukan bodohh !" stella berbalik dan langsung mengutuk apa yg dilakukan taka "membuang kesialan" jawab taka tak peduli

"kau orang terbodoh yg pernah kutemui , hentikan itu atau aku akan membunuhmu !" ancam stella mencekik kerah baju taka , wajah taka pucat melihat kekasihnya sangat marah ,

"baiklah , kubuang ini-" ,

"bangunlah master para iblis ... mereka sudah menunggumu"

"bangsat ! siapa kau sebenarnya !"

taka kaget , berbalik dan mencari asal suara itu , "ada apa ?" stella terkejut dengan perilaku yg tiba-tiba itu ,

"ini sudah yg ketiga kalinya .. apa sebenarnya yg terjadi ?"pikir taka

"hey ada apa denganmu?" stella memastikan kembali "ah tidak , mungkin hanya imajinasiku saja karena aku lapar , ayo makan " taka terpaksa mengalihkan pembicaraan dan berjalan mendahului stella ,

"baiklah .." stella hanya bisa menuruti taka dan mereka-reka perilaku taka ,

"semakin hari sikapnya semakin aneh , sebenarnya ada apa denganmu ? kenapa kau tidak memberitauku"

ganjal dihati stella semakin berat untuk dirasakan , ingin sekali dia memaksa taka untuk memberitaunya apa yg terjadi .

Bagian 5

IBLIS , LUKA DAN PERANTARA

senin , 14 september , sang mentari sudah menampakkan wajah terkutuknya , burung - burung memberitahukan keadaan dengan nyanyian mereka , cuaca cukup bagus untuk beraktifitas , sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya , taka dan stella sudah melangkah menuju sekolah mereka ,

"selamat pagi ketua .."

sapa seorang siswa gadis ke stella , "ya , selamat pagi .." jawab stella dengan senyumnya yg memikat "untuk pertama kalinya aku diacuhkan seorang gadis" oceh taka , taka memang cukup populer dikalangan para gadis , wajahnya cukup tampan dan memiliki karisma tersendiri yg membuatnya disukai banyak gadis sementara stella sangat dihormati disekolah mereka dan diburu banyak siswa laki-laki .

"kau milikku , jadi jangan melakukan hal yg menggangguku" stella menunjukkan keegoisannya sambil merangkul lengan taka ,

"tenanglah , apa kau masih meragukanku dengan apa yg selama ini kulakukan ?"

tanya taka sambil terus berjalan "bukan begitu , aku hanya memastikan . itu saja" jawab stella , dalam hati dia tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban kekasihnya itu , dipersimpangan koridor stella melepas tangannya dari taka ,

"sampai bertemu saat istirahat nanti , _honey"_

"ya , sampai nanti.."

stella dan taka berpisah menuju kelas masing-masing ,

"sial , ini cukup menyakitkan .." keluh taka atas luka yg muncul tiba-tiba di lengan kanannya , taka baru menyadarinya saat bangun , dan tentu saja mimpi itu masih berlanjut , taka mulai terbiasa dengan hal itu .

"yo! manusia yg penuh kemalangan , ada hal baru kah ?" sapa geof "yo! manusia yg penuh kebodohan , yang ada aku bosan melihat wajah bodohmu itu" , jawab taka tenang "haha bisa saja kau" geof menyenggol lengan kanan taka ,

"aaahh .. hah ... hah .. bangsat "

sontak taka merintih kesakitan , entah mengapa luka yg hanya sebesar bulatan berdiameter kurang lebih satu sentimeter itu bisa membuat taka cukup menderita , padahal sebelum itu , taka berulang kali terluka parah akibat banyak kejadian , dan itu tidak membuat taka merintih walau sekali .

"hah .. hah .. apa sebenarnya ini , ukh ?" taka jatuh tertunduk menahan sakit , "apa yg terjadi?!" geof bingung , taka berusaha tenang , dia coba mengatur nafasnya dan tetap bersikap normal ,

"ah , tidak apa-apa , aku lelah , aku kurang tidur semalam , dan kepalaku agak pusing .." jawab taka melangkahkan kaki ke tempat duduknya di barisan paling belakang disebelah jendela ,

sebuah posisi yg tepat untuk seorang pemalas seperti taka , buka sedikit jendela dan angin akan mengantarmu kedalam mimpi .

"haruskah kuberitau stella ?"

pertanyaan itu cukup mengganggu pikiran taka , disatu sisi dia tak ingin memberi tau stella dan menyimpan serta merasakan semuanya sendiri , disisi lain memberi tau stella dan stella akan sangat mengkhawatirkannya .

"aku akan menyelesaikannya sendiri , kebahagiaan stella adalah prioritas utama hidupku ,"

taka meneguhkan hatinya , membuat keputusan yg akan membawanya ke takdir yg tidak disangkanya .

[grrtt...grrtt..grrrt]

handphone disaku taka bergetar pendek , memberitahukan bahwa ada sebuah pesan masuk , secara refleks tangan kiri taka merogoh saku mengambil handphone-nya , sementara tangan kanan tetap dipaksanya untuk menulis materi yg sedang diajarkan , walaupun itu membuatnya meringis kesakitan karena sedikit sentuhan dari kain seragam ke lukanya itu memberikan efek cukup besar .

"aku akan pulang hari ini , tunggu aku di stasiun pukul 13.00 nanti"

"wakarimashita nee-chan"

taka membalas pesan dari kakaknya itu dengan cepat .

merasakan tangan kanannya lelah ,taka menghentikan tulisannya , memasukkan kembali handphone dan memutuskan untuk tidur sejenak , suasana sangat mendukungnya , angin berhembus cukup lembut dan sinar matahari tidak menyorotnya , tetapi mimpilah yang tidak mendukungnya .

"bangunlah master para iblis ..."

"bangunlah tuan .."

alam bawah sadar taka bergejolak , berusaha tenang dan coba mengahadapinya

"bajingan ! sebenarnya siapa kau ?!" tanya taka ke makhluk didepannya , makhluk yg seperti sosok manusia , memakai jubah hitam yg menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu seperti asap hitam ,

"saya astaroth tuan , seorang iblis ," jawab makhluk itu membungkuk memperkenalkan dirinya

"cih , iblis ? , apa yg kau inginkan dariku ?" kali ini taka memberikan lawan bicaranya tatapan tajam

"saya disini sebagai perantara para iblis yg mencari master kami untuk kembali ke pertarungan memperebutkan jejak tuhan , keputusan kami sudah bulat untuk menentukan tuan sebagai master kami para iblis , sayalah yg memberikan stigmata itu untuk pembuatan kontrak" penjelasan astaroth membuat taka mudah mengerti , ekspresi astaroth yg menakutkan tidak membuat taka mengeluh ,

"jadi kau yg menyebabkan luka ini dan menghantuiku tentang takdir dan jejak tuhan itu ?" taka memastikan apa yg terjadi padanya , apakah itu perbuatan astaroth atau bukan ,

"itu benar tuan , maafkan kelancangan saya .."astarotah kembali membungkukan badannya , taka diam berpikir untuk beberapa saat

"jadi begitu .. ini mulai jelas , info yg ku dapat tentang jejak tuhan ternyata benar , aku juga membutuhkan sesuatu , baiklah aku akan menjadi master kalian dan ikut terjun dalam pencarian jejak tuhan itu , tetapi dengan dua syarat .."

"silahkan katakan tuan .." astaroth tidak menyangkal ucapan taka,

"pertama , kalian harus mematuhi semua perintah dan kata-kataku , kedua , kalian tidak boleh menuntut apapun padaku" ucap taka tegas , persyaratan taka cukup tepat , dihadapannya berdiri seorang iblis , yg pasti memiliki banyak tipu muslihat untuk menjatuhkan manusia .

"baiklah tuan , kami akan menuruti tuan , dan kami tidak akan menuntut apapun pada tuan , karena yg kami cari hanya sebuah penderitaan yg tidak hanya muncul dari satu orang saja , kami akan mencari tujuan kami sendiri." Jawaban astaroth terdengar sangat meyakinkan , taka tersenyum

"jawaban yg bagus , aku menghargai itu .." ucap taka

"terimakasih tuan , dengan ini kontrak telah disepakati , anda bisa memanggil kami kapanpun anda membutuhkan , dan kami akan membagi keseluruhan informasi tentang jejak tuhan pada anda .. kalau begitu saya mohon undur diri .." astaroth perlahan mmenjauh dan hilang ditelan kegelapan .

Taka terbangun stengah jam stelah pertemuan dimimpinya itu , luka dillengannya sudah tidak lagi menimbulkan rasa sakit , luka itu berkembang menjadi sebuah simbol lingkaran sihir berwarna merah darah persis seperti taka dan stella temukan kemarin ,

"pada akhirnya akulah yg menjadi master para iblis .. haah" taka menghela nafas panjang meratapi takdir barunya

Bagian 6

GADIS-GADIS DI SEKITARKU

Seorang gadis duduk diberanda , sembari minum kopi dan membaca sebuah buku , ditemani nyanyian burung pagi ini , dan juga sinar matahari belum sampai menusuk mata , cuaca cukup cerah dibulan september ini ,

"pagi , Yui-nee .." ucap stella yg baru saja datang

"pagi .. hmm , stella bukan ?"gadis itu berdiri memandang stella ,dengan kaos dan celana pendek yg memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya yg indah , aksesoris yg terpasang memberikan kesan yg manis , rambutnya panjang sepunggung seperti stella , Yui , dialah kakak kedua taka , Yui sedang menjalani proses pendidikan lanjutan disalah satu unuversitas negeri .

"yosh , watashi wa stella desu .. hee" jawab stella hangat , senyum genit terpasang diwajahnya .

" kau tumbuh jadi gadis yg sangat cantik ya , pasti beruntung orang yg memilikimu .." goda yui , matanya melirik stella dari atas ke bawah ,

"begitupun yui-nee , jauh lebih cantik dariku , pasti sangat bahagia orang yg memiliki yui-nee" stella membalikkan kata-kata yui

"apa kau sudah punya kekasih ?" tanya yui mengejutkan stella,

"eh ..kekasihku itu taka . nee-san .." jawab stella malu – malu

"eh ?"

Yui belum mengetahui hubungan taka dan stella , karena mereka tidak tinggal serumah , sejak SMA , Yui tinggal di tempat salah satu kerabatnya untuk mengambil pendidikan di sebuah sekolah khusus perempuan , saat melanjutkan ke jenjang yg lebih tinggi , yui pun harus tinggal di asrama tempatnya kuliah .

"kami sudah memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan ini , kami sudah bersama sejak kecil , dan perasaan itu sudah tertanam dalam hati kami sejak dulu .. aku sangat mencintai taka nee-san "

stella mendekapkan tangannya , terjun kebawah sinar matahari pagi yg hangat , dan membiarkan angin menguraikan rambut panjangnya yg indah

"yah , keberuntungan yg sangat besar untuk taka bisa memiliki gadis yg cukup sempurna sepertimu , tenang saja , aku tidak akan ikut campur dalam hubungan kalian , aku mendukung kalian sepenuhnya .." senyum yui mengembang , bagaikan bunga yg baru saja mekar ,

"mungkin saja kau bisa membuat taka berubah .." ucap yui dalam hati

"ah nee-san terlalu melebih-lebihkan , aku hanya gadis biasa yg sedang merasakan cinta .." jawab stella malu-malu

"ah iya taka ! , aku hampir lupa kalau kalian harus sekolah , tunggulah , akan kubangunkan tak—" ," tidak perlu yui-nee , biar aku saja , sudah jadi tugasku merawat taka setiap hari .."

stella mencegah yui membangunkan taka , ia ingin menunjukkan bahwa cintanya bukanlah sekedar cinta monyet , tetapi memang cinta yg sesungguhnya .

"hah ? kau yg merawat taka setiap hari ?" tanya yui penasaran , sungguh keberuntungan yg luar biasa untuk taka , pikirnya

"benar nee-san , permisi" stella melewati yui dengan sopan dan melangkah menuju kamar taka dan membangunkannya , stella coba memberikan kesan positif pada yui .

"Taka ! bangun sayang !" stella mengetuk pintu kamar taka dengan lembut , mencoba bersikap lebih manis dihadapan yui .

yui adalah sosok yg pantas ditiru stella dalam hal sifat , etika , dan penampilannya .

"huaahhh .. iya , masuklah dan rapikan kamarku .." taka langsung mencoba menjahili stella , "haah ? cepat siap – siap atau atau kita akan terlambat !" stella mengalihkan pembicaraan "baiklah baik , tunggu sebentar .." gerutu taka sambil bersiap – siap , sementara stella menunggu diluar kamar taka , dia memainkan handphone-nya untuk mengisi waktu .

Firasat stella mengatakan hari ini akan terjadi sesuatu yg menegangkan tetapi menyenangkan .

"tumben kau tidak memarahiku pagi ini , apa yg terjadi ?" tanya taka mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah stella seakan ingin menciumnya , stella memalingkan wajahnya "tidak ada , hanya sedikit bersikap manis padamu .." jawab stella "padaku atau pada yui-nee ?" goda taka , dia kembali menegakkan tubuh dan melangkah meninggalkan stella , "itu .. termasuk salah satu alasannya .." ucap stella pelan . mereka melangkah meninggalkan lantai atas untuk berangkat ,

Sementara diruang tengah , yui sedang menonton sebuah acara talkshow di tv , memberikan waktu untuk taka dan stella berdua ,

"pagi nee-chan" sapa taka setelah melihat yui ,

"yo pecundang , bagaimana rasnya dibangunkan gadis cantik setiap pagi ?" goda yui setelah meminum seteguk kopinya , "cih , pagi masih menggantung dan nee-chan langsung mengejekku , tak punya pekerjaan?." Jawab taka sinis , "aku tak peduli itu , wee ," yui menjulurkan lidahnya seperti anak kecil yg sedang menjahili temannya , sementara taka hanya menggelengkan kepalanya , stella diam mendengarkan pembicaraan kakak beradik itu ,

"jadi , bagaimana rasanya ?" sambung yui

"pelayanannya di ranjang adalah yang nomor satu" taka menunjukkan jempolnya dan tersenyum mesum

"hahaha, bagus sekali haha" yui melepaskan seluruh tawanya atas lelucon nakal taka

"tidak! Kami tidak melakukan hal seperti itu! Apa yang kau katakan bodoh!" wajah stella memerah

"aku tau itu, walaupun taka seorang berandal, tetap saja dia seorang pecundang, mana mungkin dia melakukan hal seperti itu .. haha" jawab yui santai

"cih, kami hanya belum melakukannya, aku masih memiliki banyak hal yang perlu dilakukan, aku hanya perlu mengatur waktu untuk 'mencurinya' . sampai saat itu tiba, aku akan melindunginya dari siapapun yg mengganggu dan mengancamnya, bahkan tuhan sekalipun" raut wajah taka berubah serius

Wajah stella memerah kembali mendengar jawaban taka ,

"cukup, ayo pergi stella, atau kau akan kehilangan kharismamu sebagai ketua dewan siswa dan perdana menteri karena terlambat datang" taka membela dirinya , tatapan matanya seolah mengatakan "aku tidak akan kalah , hahaha" begitu .

"cih , baiklah , kami pergi yui-nee .."

"aku pergi nee-chan.."

"yo ! berhati-hatilah dijalan , jangan lupa berpegangan tangan" jawab yui usil .

Jalanan terlihat sedikit lebih lengang , padahal hari sudah mulai meninggi , hanya beberapa kendaraan yg lewat , membuat udara cukup segar disekelilingnya .

"bagaimana dengan lukamu ?" stella melihat taka dari atas kebawah , mengawasi gerak – gerik kekasihnya ,

"sudah lebih baik , aku sudah memperbannya untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya dan mengurangi efek gesekan seragam" taka menunjukkan stigmata yg berubah menjadi simbol itu sudah dibalut perban , sebenarnya taka membalut simbol itu agar orang lain tak mengetahuinya , terutama stella

"baguslah , aku senang mendengarnya .." stella mengambil kuda – kuda , kemudian melompat ke punggung taka , sontak tak pun kaget , "gendong aku sampai ke sekolah , tee hee .."ucap stella manja ,

"inilah stellaku , stella yg manja , ceria , manis , dan perhatian .." taka tersenyum senang ,

"apa ada yg berubah dariku ?" tanya stella , "ya , kau banyak berubah , semenjak masuk ke akademi dan menjadi ketua dewan siswa , sifatmu jadi pemarah , keras kepala , serius , sok disiplin dan perfeksionis , itu bukan stellaku , itu stella yg lain .."jawab taka dengan tetap mweggendong stella ,

Stella diam , mencoba mengintrospeksi dirinya sendiri ,

"maafkan aku .. aku hanya menjadikan itu semua pelampiasan , karena kau kurang memperhatikanku , aku ingin kau lebih fokus padaku , lebih memperhatikanku dan selalu melihatku .. maaf" stella membenamkan wajahnya ke punggung taka ,

"wah wah , jadi dari awal ini sudah kesalahanku yah .."

"itu memang salahmu .. baaaka"

Gerbang sekolah sudah terlihat , terbuka lebar seolah sudah tidak sabar untuk nenelan siswa-siswa yg masuk , dan dalam perjalanan ke sekolah yg hampir usai itu , taka dan stella menjadi pusat perhatian , tentu saja , seorang ketua dewan siswa yg menjadi idola sekolah digendong oleh jendral nomer satu sekaligus berandal sekolah ,

Taka hanya bisa mengambil nafas panjang dan membuangnya perlahan ,

"turunlah , apa kau tak malu ?" ucap taka ,

"tidak apa , ini masih diluar sekolah , tugasku hanya didalamnya" jawab stella tak peduli dengan sekitarnya ,

"kau tak takut pamormu jatuh ? aku ini berandal sekolah loh .." taka membungkuk menurunkan stella ,

"aku tak peduli , dan itu juga bukan masalah bagiku , aku bekerja dan benar , tidak akan ada yg berani menentang dan melawanku , pengaruhku lebih kuat darimu , tenang saja .." stella merapikan seragam dan rambutnya ,

"sudahlah terserah kau saja , jangan salahkan aku kalau ada apa – apa .." taka meninggalkan stella masuk ke dalam sekolah , sementara stella masih melakukan sesuatu dengan rambutnya . tanpa diketahui stella , ternyata ia sedang diawasi oleh beberapa orang tak dikenal

"hey gadis .."

"siapa kau ? ada perlu denganku ?" stella dihadang oleh sekelompok siswa laki – laki dari sekolah lain

"duh , jangan terlalu galak lah , kami hanya ingin berkenalan dengan perdana menteri cantik dari " jawab salah satu dari tujuh siswa itu , dari penampilan mereka , sepertinya mereka berandalan di sekolah mereka ,

"ini sudah hampir bel masuk , aku tak punya waktu unuk menanggapi lelucon kalian , kuberi satu hal, kami memiliki dewan keamanan yang mengerikan" ucap stella sinis melangkah , coba meninggalkan mereka ,

Taka dan beberapa anak buahnya di dewan keamanan memperhatikan mereka dari jauh , menunggu apa yg akan terjadi , tapi taka yakin stella mampu mengatasi para berandalan itu ,

"apa yg akan kita lakukan ketua ?"

tanya salah satu anak buah taka , "diam dan lihatlah , jangan mengira stella akan tunduk menyerah," taka memberikan sebuah pernyataan kecil tentang stella , taka yakin stella mampu membuat mereka jera ,

"tidak perlu sombong begitu , ayolah bermain sedikit dengan kami, kami tak peduli dengan dewan keamanan kalian" ucap salah seorang lagi , ia mencoba mencolek stella

"dasar sampah" ucap stella bergeser satu langkah dari tempatnya berdiri menghindari colekan pria itu dan berbalik meninggalkan mereka , orang – orang di sekitar stella tidak ada yg berani mendekat

"apa yg kau katakan wanita jalang ? ayo buat dia menangis teman – teman ," ucap seseorang yg sepertinya pemimpin mereka

"kalian , tipe orang yg hanya berani pada yg lemah , tapi tidak dengan yg lebih kuat , menjijikan" taka datang dengan santainya

"siapa kau ?!" bentak pemimpin berandal itu

Taka mengacuhkan mereka dan memandang stella

"kau terlambat , cepat selesaikan dalam 3 menit sebelum bel berbunyi" stella menyilangkan tangannya

"kuharap kau menyiapkan sesuatu untukku.."

"itu sudah kusiapkan dari awal .." stella meninggalkan taka , 3 menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi , taka mengambil nafas panjang

"silahkan perempuan terlebih dahulu .." ucap taka merendahkan mereka

"sialan kau ! hajar dia !"

Tujuh orang berandal itu menyerang taka bersamaan , "heh , main keroyok.." , [buakk!] kaki kanan taka mendarat di salah satu berandal itu , [grap ! buakk ! bruakk !] dua orang tertangkap , dan taka langsung membenturkan kepala mereka ke tanah , "bangsat !" pemimpin mereka maju dengan tongkat di tangannya , segera taka merunduk dan menangkap tangan berandal itu "kalau aku bangsat , kalian apa ?" , [buakk !] pukulan telak di dagu membuat si pemimpin roboh , empat orang tumbang dan berusaha berdiri , "cih .. kami akan membalasmu nanti .. tunggu saja !" , teriak si pemimpin seolah masih tidak ingin kalah

"datanglah kapanpun kalian mau , carilah aku , taka, ketua dewan keamanan !"

Taka berbalik masuk ke sekolah dan menghampiri stella , stella tersenyum "kau memang yg paling dapat diandalkan jika hal-hal seperti ini .." ucapnya membelakangi taka "itu cukup mudah , ayo masuk .. " jawab taka berdiri di sisi stella , seluruh siswa sudah memasuki kelas mereka masing – masing ,

Stella memegang dagu taka dan mengecup bibirnya

"aku mohon .. jangan pernah berubah .."

"baiklah , aku mengulang janjiku , aku berjanji , kita akan terus bersama selamanya , aku akan selalu memegang tanganmu , dan aku akan menjagamu .."

BAGIAN 7

KITA TIDAK AKAN BERPISAH

Bel tiga kali memuntahkan suara yg dimilikinya , bel istirahat pertama yg menandakan akhir dari pelajaran ketiga di akademi .

bosan dan malas , dua hal utama yg dirasakan taka pada saat menjalani belajarnya dikelas .

"huaahh ! .. akhirnya berakhir .." taka terbangun dari mimpi panjangnya , saat di sekolah , pendengaran taka hanya difokuskan untuk mendengar bel istirahat dan bel pulang sekolah , untuk pelajaran dia tak mau ambil pusing ,

"bagaimana dengan pelajarannya ?" geof datang menyapa taka , dia mengambil kursi dan duduk di sebelah taka ,"masa bodoh dengan teori manusia tidak jelas.." , jawab taka mengusap wajahnya , "haha , jadi kau tak percaya dengan manusia , hmm , apa kau percaya tuhan ?" ,

"hah ?"

taka cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaan yg di ajukan geof ,

"hmm , bukan aku tidak percaya dengan manusia , aku percaya dengan orang lain , tapi kadang keegoisan mereka yg membuatku muak , dan tentang tuhan .." taka menghentikan penjelasannya dan menarik nafas ,

"tuhan adalah sebuah sistem yg dibuat oleh kebuntuan pikiran manusia yg mencari tau siapa sebenarnya mereka, berasal darimana mereka , untuk apa mereka dilahirkan, dan mengapa dunia itu ada .."

Taka menarik nafas panjang

"apakah kau gila ?"

geof lumayan terkejut , dia tak mengira kalau sahabat sekaligus atasannya di dewan keamanan itu akan menjawab dengan jawaban yg akan membuat seluruh penduduk dunia mengutuknya .

"mungkin , aku memiliki keraguan tentang tuhan , kadang aku percaya , kadang juga tidak .." jawab taka santai , ia berdiri merenggangkan tangannya , geof hanya menggeleng tak percaya .

Suasana terdengar cukup gaduh diluar , seluruh sekolah pasti sudah dapat menebaknya , ya , para idola sekolah di dewan siswa , stella pasti sedang berjalan di koridor , entah itu bersama antek – anteknya ataupun sendiri , dan kali ini stella berjalan ke kelas taka seorang diri , taka dan geof sudah menyadarinya .

"sang putri datang .." ,

"aku tau , dan itu mengarah kemari , stella tak memberi waktu untukku istirahat .. sial sial~" taka hanya menggerutu tak jelas ,

"ayolah , nikmati saja , kau sangat beruntung memiliki gadis tercantik disekolah , jangan buat siswa yg lain marah .." dorong geof "saat seluruh siswa laki – laki di sekolah ini marah , maka aku akan melawan mereka ." jawab taka tegas

Pintu kelas terbuka , menyeret aroma wangi yg melekat pada tubuh indah stella masuk kedalam kelas taka , seketika suasana kelas pun mendadak ramai ,

"taka .. ayo makan siang .."

ucap stella manis , para siswa laki – laki terlihat kagum akan kecantikan stella , tapi semua berubah saat mendengar nama "taka" , mereka langsung melirik sinis ke arah taka , taka baru saja berusaha mencoba bermimpi kembali ,

"apa ?" tanya taka santai tapi dengan nada menantang , dia tak suka ditatap seperti itu

"ketua , apa hubungan anda dengan otaku tak jelas ini ?" tanya salah seorang siswa yang belum mengetahui kebenaran tentang hubungan taka dan stella, para siswa hanya mengetahui kalau taka dan stella hanya sebatas teman masa kecil

"apa kalian belum mengetahuinya? taka kekasihku .." jawab stella manis ,

"heeehhhhh !" satu kelas yg mendengar sontak terkejut , bagaimana tidak , stella yg seorang idola sekolah berpacaran dengan berandal nomor satu akademi ,

"apa anda tidak memiliki pilihan yg lebih baik daripada otaku tak berguna ini ? kami kira kalian hanya sebatas teman masa kecil" tanya seorang siswa perempuan didepan taka ,

"haha , sebegitu kah buruknya dirimu _honey_ ?" stella malah tertawa ,

"terserahlah , tak ada gunanya mendengar ocehan serangga serangga kecil seperti kalian, lagipula disini akulah yg memegang kekuasaan, jika ingin melawanku datanglah saat kalian merasa cukup kuat .." jawab taka berdiri santai

Stella memandang kekasihnya ,

"yah , aku sangat puas dengan pilihanku , kami sudah tujuh belas tahun bersama , aku sangat paham dengan semua hal yg ada pada taka , jadi tak perlu khawatir .. " ucap stella manis

"jadi kalian sudah dengar kan , ayo pergi" taka meraih tangan stella , membawanya keatap sekolah , stella tidak menolak , dia tidak mau merusak suasana sampai taka berbicara ,

"itu yg membuatku malas disekolah , dikelilingi anak – anak tak tau diri .." keluh taka menghela nafas , "aku tau perasaanmu , tapi kau harus tetap berteman dengan mereka .." , "tidak terimakasih , aku hanya butuh kau saja ." jawab taka tegas

Wajah stella memerah , ia mencoba memikirkan jawaban yg pas , "etto .. nanti kau tidak akan punya teman .." ucapnya agak canggung ,

Taka membuka pintu yg menghubungkan tangga ke atap sekolah , melepas tangan stella dan berjalan ke sisi pagar pembatas , merenggangkan tangan dan menarik nafas panjang , "teman ya .. aku tidak terlalu membutuhkan teman , kau tau kan , aku bukan tipe orang yg dapat mengobrol akrab dengan seseorang yg baru mereka kenal .. kukatakan sekali lagi , aku hanya membutuhkanmu , temanku , kekasihku dan hidupku ."

"tetap saja kau butuh teman , kau butuh bergaul sayang .."ucap stella memegang tangan taka dengan lembut ,"sudahlah , ayo makan , aku lapar ," taka mengalihkan perhatian , menjadikan rasa lapar sebagai alasan

"huh .. baiklah" jawab stella , segera ia menyiapkan makanan yg sudah dibawanya , sementara taka tersenyum memikirkan sesuatu ,

"ahh , tanganku sakit , bisa kau menyuapiku ?" ucap taka berbohong , "tidak , kau bohong" stella menolak ,"aih ? ayolah , tak ada yg salah jika kau menyuapi kekasihmu ini kan .. ya ya ?" tatap taka penuh harap ,"haah , baiklah baiklah , jarang sekali kau bersikap kau manja ," stella heran "yah kadang-kadang manja juga diperlukan dalam hal romantisme .." jawab taka ,"kau benar , ini , katakan aahh.." , "aahhh" stella menyuapi taka dengan lembut ,

"hey sayang , kalau semisalkan kita berpisah , apa yg akan kau lakukan ?" taka memulai pembicaraan setelah menelan makanan yg disuapi stella ,

"kau bertanya hal yg mustahil .." jawab stella sambil memakan roti yakisoba yg dibuatnya , "yah itu kan semisalkan , misalkan aku mati besok apa yg kau lakukan ?" pancing taka lagi ,

Stella berdiri serentak "cukup !jangan memancingku lebih dari ini , kita tak akan pernah berpisah selamanya , kau dengar ?! aku akan menentang tuhan jika Ia juga ingin memisahkan kita !" jawabnya tegas , Taka tersenyum "heh .. kita memang benar – benar cocok , pikiran kita satu , jiwa kita pun satu , kalau bisa pun .." taka menghentikan ucapannya , "kalu bisa apa ?" Tanya stella "kalu bisa tubuh kitapun jadikan satu , wkk" jawab taka mesum , "bisakah kau berhenti menghubungkan sesuatu dengan hal mesum ?" , "ah , aku terlalu terobsesi , wkk" jawab taka santai ,

Cepatnya angin menyadarkan mereka , jam istirahat hampir berakhir , segera mereka menghabiskan makanan mereka dan kembali

Bagian 8

PEMANGGILAN PERTAMA

Cuaca hari minggu ini mendung , sang mentari seolah lelah menyinari dunia , membuat semua makhluk hidup di bumi malas melakukan aktifitas apapun , termasuk taka , pagi ini ia terlihat sedang bermalas – malasan dikamarnya , sebuah ruangan yg tak rapi milik seorang hikikomori , yg berisi berbagi macam manga , novel , konsol game , makanan , dan sebaginya , di ruangan itu dia hanya merebahkan dirinya sambil bermain sebuah konsol portable ,

"ayolah , sedikit lagi …" ucapnya sambil terus memainkan game-nya , tangannya terus bergerak sesuai dengan tutorial di konsolnya itu , "ah .. akhirnya menang juga , fyuh~ ini sangat menguras tenaga .." ucapnya lagi , ditaruhnya game konsol itu dan taka pun memejamkan mata sejenak

"sudah hampir dua minggu aku membuat kontrak dengan para iblis , dan aku belum memanggil satupun dari mereka .. mungkin aku harus mencobanya ,." Ucapnya dalam hati , taka duduk dan melepas baju yg dipakainya , menunjukkan tubuh bagian atasnya yg kekar untuk seorang anak laki – laki berumur 17 tahun ,

"taka !sarapan sudah siap !" teriak yui dari bawah ,

"yosh !" jawab taka semangat , tetapi dia tidak beranjak keluar , taka berdiri merenggangkan tangan , "mungkin berhasil , gagal pun tak masalah ," gumamnya memejamkan mata

"aku berdiri disini , sebagai tuanmu dan sebagai majikanmu , aku berdiri disini untuk memberimu perintah , atas nama jejak tuhan kupanggil kau , raja dari para iblis , dan sang penguasa neraka , Lucifer !" ucap taka tanpa rasa dan ekspresi

Sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna ungu tua muncul perlahan , menyinari lantai kamar taka , perlahan juga sesosok tubuh muncul dari dalam lingkaran sihir itu , sesosok gadis cantik seumuran taka , dengan rambut panjang yg terurai , dengan baju zirah yg ketat , menunjukkan setiap lekuk tubuhnya yg indah , berlutut dihadapan taka , taka tak terkejut saat lingkaran sihir itu muncul , tapi ia malah terkejut saat gadis itu muncul ,

"hah ?kenapa seorang gadis ? " Tanya taka pada dirinya sendiri , cahaya lingkaran sihir meredup , meninggalkan gadis itu sendiri .

"suatu kehormatan anda memanggil saya , master .." ucap gadis itu tanpa mengubah posisinya , "eh .. ano .."taka salah tingkah , ia berusaha tetap tenang dan mencari jawaban yg pas agar tak merusak suasana ,

"ehem .. baiklah , siapa namamu ?" Tanya taka mencoba bersikap karismatik ,

"nama saya Lucifero Isabel , pewaris tahta neraka dan cucu dari raja iblis Lucifer .." jawab gadis itu

"baik , aku mastermu kan?" Tanya taka , "benar master .." jawab gadis itu , sikapnya sangat sopan dan formal , tidak cocok untuk imej seorang iblis seperti yg diceritakan oleh kebanyakan orang .

"kalau begitu bersikaplah biasa saja padaku , aku tak terlalu menyukai keformalan .." taka kembali merebahkan dirinya ke tempat tempat tidurnya , "tidak bisa master , kami harus" , "ini perintah ." taka memotong ucapan sigadis

"baiklah , aku baru kali ini dipanggil ke dunia manusia , jadi aku masih belum bisa menyesuaikan diri , dan aku harus tetap memanggilmu master untuk membedakan batas antara servant dan master .." jawab lucifero Isabel , "terserahlah , yg penting tetap bersikap biasa padaku , kau mengerti ?" ucap taka memastikan , "baik master " jawab gadis itu menurut , "anak baik .. lalu , aku harus memanggilmu apa ?" Tanya taka

"panggil saja lucy .." jawab lucy berdiri dan duduk disebelah taka , taka melirik lucy , melirik tubuh ideal yg pasti menarik perhatian seluruh laki – laki didunia , dada yg besar , pinggul yg langsing , dan pakaian yg membalut mereka , sudah pasti akan membuat taka terangsang , wajah taka memerah ,

"ano .. lucy .." ucap taka dengan sedikit malu – malu , "ada apa ?" Tanya lucy , "bisakah kau mengganti pakaianmu dengan pakaian manusia ? kau membuatku sedikit … terangsang .." jawab taka memalingkan wajahnya , lucy melirik dirinya ,"tidak apa master , aku masih perawan dan aku bisa melakukan apapun yg kau minta , termasuk hal itu" , "tidak tidak , saat ini kesucianmu terlalu sayang untuk diambil olehku , mungkin lain kali , sekarang ganti pakaianmu ." ucap taka tegas ,"baiklah master , sesuai keinginanmu .." lucy berdiri , mengeluarkan sebuah lingkaran sihir yg menutupi tubuhnya dan mengganti seluruh pakaiannya , taka pun hanya tersenyum

"kau terlihat lebih manis saat memakai pakaian itu .." taka memuji pakaian yg lucy kenakan , sebuah baju modern yg cocok dipakai oleh gadis berambut panjang kuncir kuda , "aku tak secantik itu master .." jawab lucy dengan wajah memerah ,"kau masih gadis remaja normal ternyata , haha" taka tertawa melihat lucy , dia pun duduk dan merangkul lucy , "bagaimana kalau kita melakukannya sekarang ?" goda taka "ehh .. cepat sekali pikiran master berubah .. ah ..etto .. aku masih belum siap .." jawab lucy , sifatnya benar – benar berubah menjadi lebih manis dan malu – malu ,"haha , bagus lah , aku lebih menyukaimu yg seperti ini daripada kau yg tadi" taka melepas tangannya dari pundak lucy ,"hmm , bisa tolong bersihkan kamarku ? aku ingin ke bawah sebentar..ah , jangan sampai oran lain tau kau di kamarku ya .." ucap taka lagi , "dengan senang hati master .." jawab lucy menurut , taka hanya tersenyum dan keluar dari kamarnya.

Di lantai bawah , yui sedang bersantai di depan televisi , menonton sebuah acara talkshow kesukaannya , "nee-chan , chika-nee pulang kapan ?" taka baru saja menuruni anak tangga terakhir , chika , kakak tertua taka dan kakak yui , yg sudah hampir menyelesaikan pendidikannya di perguruan tinggi , chika dan yui hanya berselisih satu tahun , biasanya chika selalu pulang saat musim liburan telah tiba , "tak tau , mungkin dalam minggu ini , masa liburanmu juga sebentar lagi tiba kan ?" Tanya yui , "ya , dan aku tidak ingin menghabiskan liburanku hanya dengan nee-chan dan stella saja , itu akan sangat membosankan .. " Jawab taka , "aku juga merasa demikian , jarang sekali kita berkumpul bukan .." , "semenjak orang tua gila itu meninggalkan kita" ,ucap taka dengan nada menyesal , "jangan hina mereka , mereka juga orang tuamu .." jawab yui sabar ,

"aku tak akan pernah mengakui mereka , aku terima jika mereka hanya meninggalkanku , tapi mereka juga meninggalkan kalian ! kalian yg masih terlalu polos untuk mengerti hal – hal mengerikan diluar sana !" teriak taka membuat yui diam .

Sejak kecil , taka sudah mengalami banyak hal – hal yg membuatnya kuat akan kekerasan , seperti perkelahian , pertempurn antar kelompok , bahkan pembunuhan , taka hampir mati saat berumur sepuluh tahun Karena menolong seorang wanita yg sedang dirampok , dan sejak kecil juga , taka sudah menjaga kedua kakaknya dan stella dari berbagai ancaman , karena itu , yui tidak berani menjawab ucapan taka ,

Yui tetap tunduk terdiam , tak berani menatap taka

"ah sudahlah lupakan hal konyol itu , aku akan tetap menjaga kalian , dan aku tak akan memberikan kalian pada siapapun sebelum ada yg benar – benar bisa menjaga kalian , nee-chan paham ?" ucap taka tegas

"baiklah , aku paham .." jawab yui tetap menunduk

"anak baik , sudahlah jangan terus merenung , itu bukan salah kita , jangan sia – siakan senyum manis nee-chan .." taka mengelus kepala yui , yui memberanikan diri menatap taka , tersenyum

"ya.."

"ah aku lupa , aku sarapan dulu nee-chan , perutku lapar .." taka kembali ke tujuan awalnya kembali ke lantai bawah , dan ia pun meninggalkan yui

"dengan ini aku akan seutuhnya bisa melindungi kalian ." batin taka berteriak tegas

"maaf merepotkanmu , lucy .." taka baru saja kembali , lucy sudah duduk menunggunya , terlihat kamar taka yg semula cukup berantakan menjadi ruangan yg patut dihuni seorang manusia ,

"tidak apa , ini sudah tugasku master .." jawab lucy tersenyum , "ah .. etto .. terimakasih master " ucap lucy lagi dengan wajah memerah

"heh ? harusnya aku yg berterimakasih lucy kau sudah membantuku merapikan ruangan suram ini .. " jawab taka tenang seperti biasanya

"selama beberapa ribu tahun sejak jejak tuhan diciptakan , leluhurku , para iblis yg menerima tugas untuk memperebutkan benda itu selalu mendapatkan master yg buruk , bahkan diceritakan lebih buruk dari ras kami para iblis sendiri ,, bahkan saat aku tau kalau aku ditunjuk untuk menjadi pemimpin selanjutnya , aku sempat berpikir aku akan membunuh masterku jika masterku melakukan sesuatu yg buruk kepada kami para iblis , tapi ternyata , untuk master kali ini terlihat sangat berbeda dari master lainnya yang pernah di ceritakan , anda terlihat sangat baik sebagai master dari para iblis.. aku merasa sangat beruntung .." lucy memberikan pernyataan yg cukup mengejutkan taka , bagaimana tidak , sebagai iblis , lucy seperti tidak memiliki sifat iblis seperti kebanyakan , dia malah cenderung seperti manusia biasa .

"haah ?"

"begitukah ? aku hanya berpikir .. aku membutuhkan bantuan dari kalian , maka dari itu aku juga harus bersikap baik kepada kalian sebagai balas budi , tidak adil kan rasanya kalau hanya kalian yg membantuku tapi aku tak melakukan apa – apa untuk kalian .. " ucap kekasih stella ini , sebenarnya taka memang memiliki sifat yg baik kepada orang lain , namun ia tak tau cara mengekspresikan kebaikan itu ,

Lucy diam mendengar jawaban taka , ia tak tau harus mengatakan apa lagi ,

"terimakasih banyak tuan , terimakasih .." hanya kata itu yg terucap dari bibir lucy

"yosh !tenang saja , aku akan menjadi master yg baik khusus untukmu , dan kau juga harus membantuku menyelesaikan ini !" ucap taka semangat

"ya master !" senyum lucy mengembang secantik bunga yg baru saja mekar ,

Senyum masih dapat dilihat saat ini , entah akan tetap seperti ini atau tidak , masih menjadi misteri hari esok .

Bagian 9

SIHIR DAN PESAN

Pemanggilan pertama sebagai master iblis berjalan lancar , tidak tanggung – tanggung , iblis yg dipanggilnya adalah pewaris tahta neraka , cucu dari raja iblis Lucifer , Lucifero Isabel atau lucy , dan tanpa disadari , lucy sudah bersama taka selama satu minggu tanpa diketahui siapapun ..

pagi ini cukup cerah , para awan mengijinkan sang mentari menebarkan senyumnya , membuat seluruh makhluk di alam semesta bersemangat , kecuali taka , dia terlihat sangat menyedihkan ,

"rasanya .. tubuhku berat sekali .. haah , akhir – akhir ini aku lebih cepat lelah .. " ucap taka enggan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya , sementara lucy sedang membersihkan kamar taka , " ah , aku lupa memberitahumu master ,," jawab lucy "tentang apa ?" Tanya taka mengambil posisi duduk ,

"tentang mana dan sihir .."

"mana .. dan ..sihir ?"

"ya , kami para iblis bisa berada disini karena sihir , dan untuk bisa menggunakan sihir dibutuhkan energi pemecah dimensi yang disebut mana , kemudian , kami para iblis yg dipanggil memiliki 2 bentuk kehidupan , yaitu bentuk roh dan bentuk fisik , bentuk roh kami gunakan untuk menyebrangi dimensi , ruang , dan waktu yg membutuhkan mana sedang , tetapi saat kami menggunakan bentuk fisik kami , membutuhkan banyak mana , dan mana itu kami dapatkan darimu , itu sebabnya master merasa sangat lelah sekarang .. " lucy menjeda penjelasannya , memberikan taka waktu untuk bertanya ,

"ah begitu yah .. jadi sebenarnya mana itu apa ?" tentu saja taka kurang memahami apa yg dijelaskan lucy ,

"pada dasarnya mana adalah energi kehidupan yg diperoleh dari makhluk itu sendiri , tetapi bergantung dimensinya , didunia ini kami para iblis tidak leluasa menggunakan mana kami , maka dari itu kami mengambil mana master yg hidup didunia ini untuk mempertahankan bentuk fisik .. "

"so ka , jadi mengapa kau tak kembali ke wujud rohmu ?"

'itu .. sebenarnya aku ingin kembali ke wujud rohku , tapi .. aku tidak tau caranya .. hee" jawab lucy tersenyum polos " ha ?—heeeehhhh ! kau tidak tau cara kembali ? " taka cukup terkejut mendengar kenyataan konyol itu , lucy hanya meringis tersenyum

"pewaris tahta neraka yg agung dan hebat tidak bisa kembali ke wujud rohnya .. lelucon macam apa ini " taka mengernyitkan dahi dengan tangannya" , "aku memang dilahirkan dengan kekuatan yg sangat besar , namun sihir memerlukan tahapan untuk menjadi pro , dan aku masih belajar dalam tahapan – tahapan itu .." jawab lucy

"yosh , aku paham , ada satu hal lagi yg ingin aku ketahui .."

"apa itu master ?"

"asal – usul sihir .."

"asal usul sihir , darimana sihir berasal ya .. baiklah .." lucy menarik nafas panjang , " awalnya sihir adalah kekuatan milik tuhan , tuhan mengajarkan sihir kepada 3 malaikat utama yaitu Gabriel , Michael dan kakekku Lucifer yg awalnya adalah salah satu dari malaikat utama , sebenarnya sihir itu tidak boleh dimanifestasikan dalam bentuk fisik , tetapi kakekku menulis semua tahapan sihir dalam sebuah grimoire , tapi tanpa sengaja grimoire itu hilang entah dimana , setelah berabad – abad lamanya setelah kakekku di kutuk oleh tuhan dan menjadi raja iblis , diketahui bahwa grimoire itu jatuh ke dunia ini , didunia ini grimoire itu disebut naskah lilysvia .. karena itu manusia bisa menggunakan sihir untuk melakukan berbagai ritual , termasuk memanggil kami para iblis , dan hal itu juga yg membuat tuhan memutuskan untuk membuat permainan bodoh ini .." lucy menyelesaikan penjelasannya yg panjang

"haha .. aku setuju denganmu , memang tuhan terkadang bodoh , bahkan sangat bodoh .. ahh .." raut wajah taka berubah , terlihat sangat marah dan sedih

"ada apa master ? " lucy menyadari perubahan yg sangat drastis dari taka

"ah tidak apa – apa , hanya seke—"

Belum selesai taka berbicara , tiba – tiba seluruh kamar taka mendadak gelap , bahkan cahaya dari luar pun tidak bias menembus kegelapan mendadak ini , taka terlihat tidak terkejut dan tetap tenang ,

"ada apa lucy ? "

"tingkatan aura dan mana ini .. dari dewa master .. "

"ohh .. hoy dewa bodoh .. keluarlah .. " teriak taka , tiba – tiba sebuah cahaya kuning tiba tiba muncul sekitar dua meter didepan taka ,yang perlahan membentuk tubuh seorang manusia , memakai pakaian putih selutut dan mengenakan penutup kepala dengan bulu emas dipinggirnya , serta membawa tongkat yang tentu saja emas .

"aku hermes sang pembawa pesan . " ucap hermes tanpa banyak omong

"ohh , terus ? " Tanya taka malas

"master kami para dewa , kira , telah mengetahui anda sebagai master iblis , dan tuan kami menantang anda untuk bertarung secara gerilya , kapanpun dan dimanapun , master harap kau bersiap dengan pertarungan yang mendadak . " hermes menyelesaikan pesannya

"akhirnya dimulai master .. " ucap lucy tersenyum , "ya .." jawab taka

"akhirnya datang ... aku sudah lama menantikannya , baiklah .. sebagai permulaan dan penerimaan tantangan , aku akan membunuhmu terlebih dahulu.. " taka berdiri dengan santainya dan bersiap menyerang hermes

"kalian para pemain dilarang menyerang kurir dari masing – masing kubu , itu adalah pelang—" , " kata – katamu tidak berpengaruh pada masterku " cela lucy sebelum hermes menyelesaikan ucapannya

"aku tidak peduli dengan peraturan ! " [buakkk!] taka memukul hermes tepat diwajahnya , hermes pun terlempar , dengan cepat , taka berlari kedepan hermes dan menjejak dada hermes sangat keras "HAAAA !" teriak hermes dengan darah yg kuluar dari tenggorokannya , masih belum cukup , taka memgang kepala hermes dan meghantamkannya ke lantai dengan keras , mengangkatnya lagi dan melempar hermes dengan liar ,

"kembalilah ke mastermu .. dan katakan , aku akan selalu siap . " ucap taka tak gentar

Hermes masih sadar , namun terlihat sangat menderita , dia mencoba berdiri "uh .. hah .. hah .. k..au .. kami pas..ti akan .. membu..nuh mu .. hah..hah " jawab hermes , dengan sisa mana dan tenaga yg dimilikinya , hermes menghilang dihadapan taka .

Keadaan kembali seperti semula setelah hermes menghilang , kamar taka kembali diterangi cahaya dari luar , seluruh barang – barang taka juga kembali terlihat , sisa – sisa pertarungan juga ikut menghilang .

"hermes .. dia adalah dewa pembawa pesan dalam mitologi Yunani. Hermes dilahirkan di Gunung Kellina di Arkadia. Hermes adalah anak dari Zeus dan Maia dan merupakan salah satu dewa Olimpus. Hermes adalah pelindung daerah perbatasan, para pengelana, gembala, pencuri, penipu, pidato, sastra dan puisi, olahraga, pengukuran, penemuan, dan perdagangan. Simbolnya meliputi kura-kura, ayam jantan, sandal bersayap, topi bersayap, dan kadukeus , yaitu tongkat yang dia dapat dari Apollo atas penemuan Lira . Dalam mitologi Romawi, Hermes dikenali sebagai Merkurius, dewa perdagangan yang diadaptasi dari mitologi Etruska . Selain menemukan lira, Hermes juga dipercaya menemukan berbagai jenis olahraga seperi gulat, balap, dan tinju sehingga dianggap sebagai dewa atletik. Hermes melindungi para olahragawan dan membantu atlet yang terluka. Para pelancong juga memberikan persembahan pada Hermes sebelum bepergian supaya perjalanan mereka aman . Sebagai dewa pembawa pesan, Hermes bertugas mengantarkan pesan dari para dewa di Olimpus kepada manusia. Dia mengenakan sandal bersayap dalam menjalankan tugasnya. Tugas membawa pesan juga dilakukan oleh dewi Iris . Hermes juga bertugas membantu para roh menemukan jalan menuju dunia bawah. Hermes adalah salah satu dewa yang bisa dengan bebas keluar-masuk dunia bawah tanpa halangan, dewa lainnya yang bisa melakukan hal tersebut adalah Hades, Persefone, Hekate, dan Thanatos. Hermes memiliki kemampuan bertarung yang lemah , karena itu dia tak bisa menghadapimu master" Lucy memberikan penjelasan detail tentang hermes pada taka

"lalu .. apa astaroth lemah sperti hermes ? " Tanya taka setelah mengatur nafasnya dan duduk kembali

"tidak , astaroth adalah iblis yang kuat , Astaroth memprovokasi kemalasan, kesombongan, dan rasionalisasi. Dia juga berkuasa pada semua ular , kemampuan bertarungnya setingkat dengan tujuh penguasa neraka . Dalam permainan bodoh ini , setiap kubu harius memiliki pembawa pesan , di kubu dewa ada hermes , dikubu malaikat ada Gabriel , sementara kubu iblis tidak memiliki pembawa pesan , hingga akhirnya astaroth mengajukan diri untuk menjadi pembawa pesan .." jawab lucy juga duduk di sebelah taka

"aku paham sekarang .. kurir – kurir ini digunakan untuk bisa berhubungan antar kelompok .. haaahh ! .. sebenarnya aku masih memiliki pertanyaan , tapi aku sangat lelah .. " ucap taka merebahkan badannya

"masih banyak waktu untuk bertanya master , dan juga aku selalu disisimu untuk melayanimu " jawab lucy berlutut

"yah baikah , seiring berjalannya waktu yg terus meninggalkanku , pasti suatu saat aku akan menghen tikannya , aku akan memenangkan survival game bodoh ini ! "

BAGIAN 10

SELASA

Kedatangan hermes sebagai pembawa pesan yang mendatangi Taka cukup membuat taka untuk lebih waspada , pertarungan bisa saja terjadi dimanapun dan kapanpun , saat siap maupun tak siap , sedikit lengah nyawa bisa hilang .

Cuaca sedang tidak bersahabat , hujan cukup lebat dan petir menggertak kesana kemari , membuat manusia pasti tidak ingin kemanapun , pasti lebih memilih untuk berdiam diri di sarangnya menikmati secangkir coklat panas , tapi itu tak berlaku untuk seseorang yang tidak bisa diam seperti taka , segila apapun cuaacanya , taka lebih memilih pergi , kali ini lucy yg menemaninya , karena stella tidak diijinkan keluar oleh taka saat cuaca sedang memberontak . ini pertama kalinya lucy keluar dari kamar taka , tentu saja diam – diam , yui pasti akan sekarat jika melihat lucy di kamar taka .

"maaf lucy , aku membawamu keluar saat cuaca sedang buruk seperti ini .." taka mendekatkan payungnya untuk melindungi lucy dari hujan , "tak apa master , dalam keadaan apapun aku akan tetap melayanimu .." jawab lucy santai


End file.
